Naked Brothers Band: Life off Set
by Mcseries
Summary: Hey first chapter! Much more to come and by the way, they're usually longer... :D
1. Chapter 1

On set Polly: good job and cut-take five *everyone walks to craft service center*  
Thomas: nice I?m a good actor...and I just realized that *Allie rolls her eyes*  
*Nat notices and smiles*  
Allie: Thomas time for your reality check *pretends to ignore her*  
Thomas: did someone say something?  
*everyone except Allie laughs*  
*Nat stops*  
*Allie sighs and leaves*  
Qaasim: sorry Allie please come back-Puppy dog face Allie: It's not your fault; anyway I have stuff to do David: like?  
Allie: practice the script David: oh bye then *she leaves*  
Nat: *laughs* you guys are mean Guys except Qaasim: we know Qaasim: I'm better than that. I have some manners towards girls Nat: Yeah- Why can't you be more like him *points to Qaasim* you keep acting like that and you'll never get girls to go out with you.  
Thomas: Chill man. It's just Allie- Not like I'll be asking her out anytime soon David/Alex: and it's not like she'll say yes anytime soon *they laugh*  
*Polly comes in*  
Polly: hey boys- where's Allie?  
Alex: In her trailer- why?  
Polly:...


	2. Chapter 2

Polly: I need to talk to her  
Alex: oh  
Nat: what do you need to talk to her about mom?  
Polly: actually it concerns you too Nat  
Nat: what? whY?  
Polly: come with me and I'll show you. I need to talk to both of you-alone  
*Nat and Polly leave*  
All the guys at the same time: that was weird  
*they laugh*  
~with Nat and Polly~  
Nat: Where are we going?  
Polly: to get Allie  
Nat: oh  
*Polly knocks on Allie?s door*  
Allie: Come in!  
*both of them go inside*  
Allie: oh hi Mrs. Draper. Hey Nat  
Polly: hello dear  
Nat: hey  
Polly: anyway I needed to talk to you guys alone-  
Allie: if this was about the milk balloons I can explain!!!!  
Nat: Allie! She didnt know about that!  
Polly: Milk balloons? Well we'll deal with that later; right now I want to talk to you both about the show. There is going to be a little bit of a make out scene at the end of Operation Mojo- can I trust that you two can handle that?  
*Nat and Allie look at each other*  
Nat: sure  
Allie I don't see why not.  
Polly: ok then- I just wanted to forwarn you about that? start practicing we'll be filming the scene tomorrow morning-*she leaves*  
Nat: so?  
*Allie laughs*  
Nat: what  
Allie: nothing  
Nat: come on why are you laughing?  
Allie: did she just tell us to practice making out?  
*Nat blushes*  
Allie: Nat are u blushing?  
Nat: well it's just embarrassing that we do these kissing scenes in front of a bunch of people like all the cast and crew  
Allie: wow I guess there's more to you than I thought.  
*they laugh*  
Nat: and yes...There is more to me than you think- I'm not just some spoiled overly-confident rock star like you think I am  
Allie: I never thought you were a spoiled rock star  
Nat: oh-  
*they laugh*  
Allie: want to play Grand theft auto?  
Nat: yes!  
*Allie laughs*  
Nat puts the game in-  
Nat: you're lucky you don?t have siblings  
Allie: ok that was random...and why am I lucky that I don't have siblings?  
Nat: Well as much as I love Alex, he effects my parent's choices about what I can and can't do, can and can't have, and how I act.  
Allie: how is that? *laughs a little* sounds like your jealous  
Nat: ok firstly I'm not jealous!*laughs* and secondly if Alex were around do you seriously think I would be playing this game? (In the game he shoots a girl then runs her over AN: yea it gets worse which is why its rated T)  
Allie: No but- uh you weren't supposed to run over that girl..?shes your girl friend!  
Nat:*not paying attention* oh...sorry  
Allie: geez no wonder why you don't have a girl friend yet! If thats what youre going to do!  
*burst out laughing*  
Nat: and FYI... I could get any girl I wanted  
Allie: yeah right. Because you?re a spoiled overly-confident rock star  
*Nat pulls her hair*  
Allie: *laughing* is there a reason you?re pulling my hair?  
Nat: *still playing with her hair* Uhm... cuz I can't play with mine?  
Allie: I have weird friends  
Nat: Yes you d- wait what?  
Allie: oh nothing?  
Nat: so if Im weird, I can do this *picks her up and throws her on the couch*  
Allie: ok what the hell? *laughing*  
Nat: you have a dirty mouth missy... and Im weird? apparently *wags his finger *covers her mouth*  
*she bites him*  
Nat: OWWW!!! LET GO ALLIE!!! RELEASE ME FROM YOUR JAWS OF PAIN!!


	3. Chapter 3

Nat: PLEEEZZZ Allie you?re about to make my hand look like swiss cheese *she lets go-then bursts out laughing and falls off the couch* Nat: how is BITING me funny?! Allie: what else was there to do? You covered my mouth up so I COULDN?T talk ?I couldn?t say anything- Nat: SO YOU BITE ME?!(Btw he?s not mad just humored and confused) Allie: Hey you brought that on yourself Nat: ok whatever- what was it that my mom wanted us to do? Allie: Umm practice the make out scene? *Nat blushes*: oh yeah...Um do you want to? Allie Well I don?t know about you, but I don?t really have a choice Nat: huh?  
Allie: Hello! Ur her son! It?s not like she?d fire you for doing a bad job Nat: was that supposed to be funny Allie: well.. yeah Nat: oh well it wasn?t Allie: yeah I?m getting that now (btw. They?re not fighting they are just?.pointing out allie?s bad attempt at a joke lol)  
Allie: hehe wait.. what were doing again?  
Nat: well I don?t know about you but I was about to help you keep your job apparently *they laugh*  
Allie: *stops laughing* why wasn?t that funny when I said it?  
Nat: because you?re not an overly confident rock-star like I am Allie: shut up. Let?s just get this over with btw that's getting old really fast *they look over the script packet for the scene find out what they need to say* Rosalina: Can we talk? Nat: yeah Nat: I?m sorry I hung up on you? Rosalina : no don?t be(btw I?m making this script up ?well trying to remember what they said in Operation Mojo) I thought I liked Michelle but I don?t? I like you Nat: it?s ok...I mean you?re on this cruise and meeting new people and I can?t spend my time worrying about it...I mean hopefully when you get back we can still be together?if it was meant to be it will be? Rosalina: wow?yeah *Nat kisses her* *Allie kisses back* *they hug*then start making out for the other part of the scene* (The guys walk in) Thomas: ummm *Nat and Allie stop and start blushing* Qaasim: what was that about? Allie: it?s for the scene? in Operation Mojo...Polly Nat: my mom told us to practice?  
Thomas: can we watch?  
Nat: What?! No! Now get out you perv! It?s not like it was real anyway Alex: chill guys we know you two weren't doing anything? Allie: and what?s that suppose to mean?! Thomas/Qaasim/David: ALEX SHUT UP! Nat: yea bro I would shut it before she bites your head off...or hand, and I mean literally (looks at his hand) you?re not a normal girl Allie: I know? now all of you get out-please Guys: wait what did she do to you? Allie: doesn?t? matter ? Get out! *they leave* Allie: Ok I think that?s enough practicing for one day? Nat: grand theft auto? Allie: you?re obsessed? yeah go ahead Nat: Yeah! *starts playing again* Allie: don?t run over your girl friend this time? Nat: what?*looks away from the game...crash...does it again* Allie: ummm? that*points to the TV* Nat: what the f- Allie: *clears her throat* Nat: right *they laugh* Alex: NAAAAT!  
Allie: you think it?s the milk balloons?  
Nat: no doubt in my mind!  
Allie: Should we hide?  
Nat: yeah I think we sh-  
Alex flies the door open and he?s covered in milk Nat and Allie look at each other and back at Alex Alex:*smiling*  
Nat: too late? wait why are you-  
Allie: smiling?  
Nat: yeah we thought you?d be-  
Allie: really mad Nat: allie?  
Allie: yeah Nat?  
Nat: stop finishing my sentences please.  
Allie: ok gosh... So alex why aren?t you mad?  
Alex: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? It?s been my life long dream to be covered in milk!! Now my life is complete and I can pass into the spirit world in peace Allie: are you serious..*look of disbelief/shock lol*  
Alex: I am so serious that I have prepared a gift for you both Alex walks outside and Nat and Allie look at each other *they burst out laughing to the point where they?re rolling on the floor*  
alex comes back in holding something behind his back-  
Alex: So. You guys ready?  
Allie: (still laughing but kinda holding it in) Sure Alex.. what?d you get us?  
Alex: well I?d like to start by saying?. ARE YOU BOTH THAT STOOPID?! YOU THINK I ACTUALLY LIKED THAT PRANK!  
Nat: *not laughing anymore* well alex I thought it was your dream?  
*nat and allie laugh again*  
Alex: *looking very serious* yeah but in my dream it?s a bathtub full of milk that I swim in till I?m wrinkled then I drink it all up. But you 2 idiots went and WASTED MY MILK AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!  
Alex brings a super soaker (water gun) out from behind him and starts shooting them until they?re soaked and leaves (FYI it?s filled with orange soda lol) Nat: wow Allie: I know? my trailer is gonna have a huge orange stain in the middle of the carpet Nat: no I was talking about Alex?s desire to swim in a bathtub of milk and then drink it *they burst out laughing again* 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 Recap: Last ep. Nat and Allie got sprayed with orange soda?by Alex

Allie: gosh damn it!

Nat: what now? You break a nail?

Allie: No! You're such a boy! My clothes are going to be stained for life!!! Nat I'm going to kill your brother?*starts to walk out the door*

Nat: woo whoa whoa...uh uh...I don't think so?*grabs her around the waist*

Allie: Nat let go! *tries to get away but Nat pushes her away from the door*Let go before I bite you again!

Nat: you really think I'm going to let a crazed 16 year old girl kill my brother because he stained your clothes?*stands in front of the door*

Allie: ...maybe?

Nat: good luck with that then

Allie: ok *runs into him knocking them both down...allie on top of Nat*

Nat: Allie!

Allie: what Nat!

Nat: why did you do that?

Allie*laughs* you said good luck?

Nat: ITS AN EXPRESSION!

Allie: I'm not a very... expressive person then I guess *laughs* but seriously? tell Alex to sleep with one eye open? or he will get it

Nat: ok but Allie?

Allie: yeah

Nat: can you get off me?

Allie: maybe

Nat: is that a yes?

Allie: no

Nat: then its a no

Allie: wrong

Nat: ok then* rolls till hes on top of her* better?

Allie: no!

Nat: I didnt think so...

(Polly walks in)

Polly: um am I interrupting something here?

Nat: Mom! What?! No! Of course not*helps Allie up*

Polly: well I just came in to tell you dinners ready in the craft center?and Nat? Allie?

Nat/Allie: yeah? Polly: why are your clothes wet with?orange soda?

*Nat and Allie burst out laughing*

Polly: ok then?

Nat: oh yeah well you see we-

Allie: kind of played a prank on Alex

Nat: and apparently he didnt like it so

Allie: he squirted us with orange soda

Polly: well what did you do that made him do that?

Nat: milk balloons?

Polly: (laughs) come'on you two

(She leaves ahead of them) *on the wat to the craft center*  
Allie: hey Nat?

Nat: yes hand chuck?

(WITH THE GUYS)

*all laughing*

Thomas: hahaha and they believed you weren't mad?

Alex: yes! How stooped right? I mean its me? how could I NOT be mad at someone wasting that much milk like that!!

Qaasim: I cant believe you shot them with orange soda *giggling*

David: yeah... aren't you scared?

Alex: why would I be scared?

Qaasim: hello you sprayed orange soda all over Allie... in her trailer!!

Alex: yeah thats what I told you all when I was telling the story?...but why should I be scared?

Thomas: well Allie is a girl... and you stained her carpet and probably her clothes shes gonna kill you!

Alex: oh well yeah I would be... but Nat would never let her hurt me... DUH!

Guys: yeah thats true

(BACK WITH ALLIE AND NAT)

(while they're walking)

Allie: hand chuck?

Nat: well yeah. With those teeth I'd call you woodchuck... but my hand isn't wood now is it?

Allie: so hand chuck huh?

Nat: yes

Allie: I think I like that *giggles*

Nat: so what were you going to ask me?

Allie: about what your mom said... about you not being ready to well. You know?

Nat: yeah. Allie what are u getting at?

Allie: well I mean... why arent you ashamed? I mean all the boys that I know try to brag about how "experienced" they are even if they really arent?

Nat: well I don't see why I should be ashamed of being a virgin. I am still pretty young and well... you're a girl? do you think that those guys' girlfriends appreciate them talking like that?

Allie: oh

Nat: what about you?

Allie: What about me? Nat: Are you... well you know... a virgin?

Allie: well yeah... but I always thought it was easier for girls to be that than it is for guys

Nat: oh well not for me

Allie: yeah?

Awkward silence

Nat: *clears throat* well uhm...

Allie: this is awkward... *laughs*

Nat: *laughs* yeah

(THEY REACH EVERYONE ELSE)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Polly went to get Nat and Allie for dinner Nat and Allie have a particular conversation and just reached the guys

Thomas:*pointing at Nat and Allies clothes* what happened to you guys? *smirks*

*everyone laughs*

Nat/Allie: Alex

Alex: you brought that on yourselves

David: yeah. So whats the story?

Nat: well we rigged Alexs closet door so that when he opened it he would get hit with all these milk filled balloons that we made

Allie: and well of course it worked *Nat and allie high five*

(Alex glares at them)

Nat: and he got mad and squirted us with--

Allie: wait but before that happened he made us believe that he liked being soaked in milk

Polly: it sounds to me like Alex had all the right to squirt you both

Nat: he had no right!

Alex: oh yes I did!

Thomas/Qaasim/David: what did he squirt you with? (All smirking because they already know)

Nat: orange soda

Alex: (Smiles)

(all the guys laugh)

Nat: you think its funny? Whats wrong with you people?

Allie: seriously? my trailer is gonna be stained for life because of that little devil right there (points to Alex)

Alex: *sticks out his tongue*

Nat: uh oh

*Allie chases Alex. Nat chases after Allie. (Lol) just when Allie is about to catch Alex, Nat grabs her and they both fall on alex.*

*guys are standing there-then they burst out laughing*

Allie: Nat whats wrong with you? I almost got him!

Nat: thats my point! You would have killed him if you had the chance!

Alex:Im getting squished by the both of you...you know that right?

Allie: be quite*flicks him in the head*

Alex: oww*laughs*

Nat: get up*laughs*he helps Allie and Alex up*

*they eat and go back to their trailers*

~Nats trailer~

*Nat is watching TV*

*Polly walks in*

Nat: hey mom

Polly: hey Nat I need to ask you something

Nat: alright shoot mom


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6

**(AN:This episode is like "awkward everything" but trust me, we've been writing this for half a year now, we know what we're doing. So bare with us :)**

Recap: polly walked into nats trailer wanting to talk to him

Polly: well Nat, its about what I walked in on today

Nat: okay. Well... mom before you start I just want to tell you that it was completely innocent and it was an accident too. And besides that I dont look at Allie in that way. Shes my best friend.

Polly: okay. Son I believe you. But thats not everything...

Nat: oh well what else did u want to speak with me about

Polly: well Nat you know how we had that talk a few years ago. When we talked I told you how you?re too young and all of that?

Nat: yeah mom and I know that Im still too young

Polly: Im glad to hear that son. But I also want to tell you that one day... not any time in the near future but sometime in the next few years youre gonna feel as if you are ready. And I just want you to know that whenever that no matter how ready you are... whoever your girlfriend is may not be ready... or you might not be in love and you should definatly wait till Ur in love to take that step... and when you are ready and in love and your girlfriend is ready... I want you to make sure that you practice safe sex.

Nat: okay mom I understand. And mom... thanks

Polly: thanks for what?

Nat: for having these talks with me and stuff I know it must be hard with dad always gone on business trips... especially raising 2 sons

Polly: *tearing a little* Nat that means a lot to me son and thank YOU son. For being such a good example and great big brother for Alex (lol)

Nat: *just smiles*

Polly: alright son. Well you better get some rest

Nat: yeah. Oh and mom what time is Sam (as in Samantha) coming tomorrow?

Polly: she should be here around 8pm when we finish filming

Nat: *smiles* cant wait. Goodnight mom. I love you

Polly: night son. I love you too.

(THE NEXT DAY AROUND 7:45)  
David: Nat whats going on you seemed anxious all day today.

Qaasim: yeah man whats up with you

Nat: Sams coming today!!

Thomas: whos Sam?

Allie: Thomas you are so clueless? Sam is Nats girlfriend DUH! Where on earth have you been?

Alex: wait... earth? Thats what this planet we live on is called? How lame!! Why couldnt it be like? cyber ton or madula-ah-blungatah or something cool!! I mean... we're the ones that gave all the planets its names and all we could come up with was earth?? Geez people? ever heard of something called IMAGINATION?!?!

Nat: and that everyone is my brother

Thomas: WOW

David: that was Uhm... uh Qaasim help me out

Qaasim: that WA-(gets cut off)

Allie: HOLY MUNKIES!!!!

???: ALLIE!!!?


End file.
